1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for measuring ionic concentration of an electrolyte by using an ion sensitive electrode means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ionic concentration measuring apparatus of the prior art was disclosed by Japanese Patent Laying-open Specifications No. 58,592/1977 and No. 123,695/1977, which apparatus uses a rotatable sample vessel and a number of treating means disposed right by the sample vessel, such as ion selecting electrodes selectively sensing different ions, a reference electrode, a sample pouring nozzle, a standard solution pouring nozzle, and a draining nozzle. With the aforementioned treating means disposed right by the sample vessel, the apparatus of the prior art carries out a series of operations in succession to measure the ionic concentration; namely, pouring a sample, measuring the ionic concentration of the sample, draining the sample, washing the sample vessel, pouring a standard solution, measuring the standard solution, and draining the standard solution. The measurement of the ionic concentration generally uses ion sensitive electrode means giving a long ion responding time. Accordingly, the ionic concentration measuring apparatus of the prior art has shortcoming in that the measurement of one sample takes a considerably long time.